


Moonshine

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: Overwatch Oneshots [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hana gets drunk, Love Confessions, Mentions of Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: “I didn’t know you were coming.” Yuna says to her best friend with a smile as she pulls back.Hana shrugs, “You mentioned it one day last week offhandedly. I thought it might be a nice surprise. Also,” Hana says as she moves the hand with the beer up to her chest, resting three fingers over her heart with a slight tilt of her head, “It proves that I actually listen to you.”Yuna scoffs, leaning back against the stage with her arms crossed. “This proves nothing, tokki. It just means you’ve listened once among all the hundreds of things I’ve told you.”Hana sags her shoulders in mock defeat, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face. “You wound me.”Or“Remember how you said that I should marry someone like Yuna?”Even though she isn’t looking, she can imagine her mom’s eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she replies, “Yes…?”“Well… I- uh… how similar are we talking?”She meets her mom's eyes with a nervous smile. She hears Yuna release a small laugh from her place at the sink with a quiet whisper of, “Oh my God, Hana.”





	1. Moonshine

Hana walks into the nice-looking bar where her friend is going to perform in half an hour. She waves over the bartender and asks for a beer. She leans against the counter while she waits, taking in the place around her. It’s certainly not small like she expected, she decides as her beer is handed to her. She thanks the young man before walking over to the stage where she sees her friend setting up her equipment. She didn’t really realize that she’d be playing guitar too, but Hana’s always loved it when she played. 

She takes a sip from the beer and shoves a hand into the pocket of her jeans as she stops just before the small elevated stage. She regards her friend for a moment, mostly because it’s rare that she sees her look so laid back. She has her hair up in a lazy bun, and she’s wearing a loose white tank top with black ripped jeans. Yuna is always so work oriented, and it’s nice to see her take some time off from that mindset. Deciding to finally notify her friend of her presence, she clears her throat and smiles when her friend turns around and her eyes widen in shock. She turns her attention back to the guy she was performing with, Jae-eun, if Hana remembers correctly, and whispers something quickly before hopping off the stage and landing directly in front of her. She pulls her into a hug and Hana chuckles into the embrace. 

“I didn’t know you were coming.” Yuna says to her best friend with a smile as she pulls back.

Hana shrugs, “You mentioned it one day last week offhandedly. I thought it might be a nice surprise. Also,” Hana says as she moves the hand with the beer up to her chest, resting three fingers over her heart with a slight tilt of her head, “It proves that I actually listen to you.”

Yuna scoffs, leaning back against the stage with her arms crossed. “This proves nothing, tokki. It just means you’ve listened once among all the hundreds of things I’ve told you.”

Hana sags her shoulders in mock defeat, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face. “You wound me.”

Yuna laughs, and Hana’s heart flutters at the sound. Her fake frown slowly turning back into a smile as Yuna rolls her eyes. “As if. You know damn well how true it is.”

“I’m not sure I do.”

Yuna merely arches an elegant eyebrow at her, immediately making Hana forget what her follow up statement was supposed to be. She’s noticed this for a while now. Stupid little actions from her friend make her feel different than they used to. She just can’t figure out what the difference is. Hana does know, however, that Yuna is probably her favourite person to be around. She’s so distracted by her thoughts that she doesn’t realize that her face is conveying what they contained, and Yuna appears to be concerned. She can feel herself blushing when she notices. Wait, blushing? Why the hell is Hana Song blushing? “Are you alright? You’re spacing out on me.”

Hana attempts to smile in response, waving her off with a quick, “I’m fine, don’t worry!” but she knows that it probably looks strained. Her mind is scrambled trying to figure out what the emotion that she feels is. She hasn’t drank enough alcohol to blame it on that.

“Yuna! We’re on in five!” Jae-eun calls from behind them on the stage, and even though Yuna still looks unconvinced at her response (they’ve known each other too long to believe such bad acting), she tells Hana she’ll see her later and jumps back up on stage. Hana can’t help but notice how the spotlight surrounded by the otherwise dim lighting brings out the sharpness of Yuna’s features. 

Hana goes over to a table, sitting down with another sip of her drink. She watches as her friend removes the hair tie from her hair, letting her shoulder-length wavy black hair fall free to frame her face. Hana shakes her head to clear her thoughts. Her forehead rests on the palm of her hand, and her elbow is resting on the table. Why is she thinking like this? She’s never realized it happening before now. She hears someone slide into the seat in front of her, but doesn’t bother looking up. She really doesn’t care about anyone else right now. “Hey, darling-”

“Not interested. At all.” Hana says, still without raising her eyes to look at the man in front of her. 

“Shit, okay. I just wanted to sit here if that’s alright. I don’t usually make moves right away.” the man says gruffly, and Hana physically strains herself trying not to roll her eyes.

“Go ahead. Still not interested though.” Hana mutters, and she hears the guy laugh at her response. 

She finally raises her eyes, looking past him and to her friend who’s lifting the guitar over her head to put the strap on. Yuna and Jae-eun meet eyes for a moment before she starts to pluck the strings on the guitar. Hana doesn’t really know what song it is until her friend starts singing, but at that point she’s already too distracted by something else to care. 

 

Hello

You know you look even better than the way you did now before

And the moment that you kissed my lips you know I started to feel wonderful

It's something incredible, there's sex in your chemicals

 

Yuna’s voice is amazing. Hana has heard her sing before, but never really seriously. It was always in passing, one small lyric that kept getting stuck in her head, but now that she’s actually singing a song, Hana is blown away. Her voice is like honey, smooth and sweet. Yuna has a deeper voice than her, so it’s cool to hear her singing some of the higher notes like this. Which brings her to another thing. She knows from other times that Yuna’s vocal range is insane. She can sing both lower and higher than Hana can. Hana feels her jaw drop as Yuna meets her eyes for a second, and winks with a smirk. 

 

Oh, let's go  
You're the best way I know to escape the extraordinary  
This world ain't for you, and I know for damn sure this world ain't for me  
Lift off and say goodbye  
Just let your fire set me free

Why is she smirking at her? Now, Hana’s thoughts are running even wilder than before trying to figure her best friend out. She knows how confident Yuna can be in herself, this must be one of those times. She must have been pleased with Hana’s reaction.

Moonshine, take us to the stars tonight  
Take us to that special place  
That place we went the last time, the last time

Hana smiles down at her beer as she allows Yuna’s voice to overwhelm her thoughts. She’ll think about what it means later. After a few more songs (And 3 and a half more beers on  
Hana’s end), Yuna smiles and says goodbye to everyone, and the patrons in the bar all cheer for a job well done. She hears the man in front of her sigh as Yuna starts to put away her equipment. She had just gotten up when she hears him say, “Thank God that’s over. They really can’t find good people to perform here anymore.”

Already standing and a few steps in front of the table at this point, Hana freezes, her eyes immediately narrowing and her mouth pulling back into a frown. She turns to glare at the man, who she catches looking her up and down as she raises an eyebrow at him. Disgusted for more reasons than one, she snarls, “What?” 

The man’s eyes immediately meet hers as he jumps, surprised to be addressed. He looks to be about 30, and seems to be the kind of guy that threw everything away because he found alcohol more important. A ‘no morals’ kind of guy, if you will. Hana knows she should just walk away, especially because she’s already beyond tipsy at this point and it won’t take her long to snap, but she doesn’t. Instead, she stares the man down, failing to notice how her friend was now glancing over at her from her place on the stage. “I just said that she wasn’t good. What’s it to you?” he says back.

“I’d like to see you try to be half as good as her.” she says back, fully turning her attention to the man now.

He stands too, and even though he has a few inches on Hana, she does not cower away. “I’ll have you know that I’m a musical genius.” the man slurs smugly, and Hana scoffs.

“Yeah? In what place are you considered that? Narnia?” she says sarcastically and she sees the man (Who she’s quickly learning has a very short temper) starting to get angry very quickly with her. 

“Why, you- I have no problem with hitting a lady.” He says as if he’s trying to impress someone. 

Hana snarls back even though it doesn’t surprise her at all, “Well, I have no problem with hitting a bitch, so...”

He reacts fast, but Hana is quicker. She ducks under the punch he throws at her. Knowing that since she isn’t the first one to attack, it can be considered self-defense, she swings her arms back at him, hitting him right in the jaw. As he stumbles back, Hana briefly thinks about how stupid this argument is in the first place, and how if she was sober she would have dealt with this a lot better. She knows everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but her almost drunken state only allowed her to see how someone was degrading her friend, and that she shouldn’t let them do such a thing. She hears someone yell behind her but doesn’t give it much thought until they’re closer and Hana can actually hear who it is. The man uses this brief window of her distraction and punches her right in the nose, and then her side. Hana yells as she stumbles backwards, and she would have fell right to the ground if there was not someone there catching her. The intense pain in her nose and abdomen makes her eyes water, and she can’t open them to see who caught her, but she doesn’t have to wait long before she finds out. “You idiot.” Yuna whispers sharply into her ear, “A bar fight? Really, Hana?”

“Protecting your honor.” Hana says quickly in response as she lifts her hand up to her nose. She touches it lightly and winces, pulling it away to see the blood on her fingers. She sighs through the pain.

“Protecting my- Hana I could care less what some drunk guy at a bar thinks about me!” she whisper yells, “I just wanted to perform here because I love music. You know I don’t give a fuck what people think about me.”

As true as that may be, Hana can’t help but feel like she has to do something about it every time she hears someone say something like that about her. It’s at this time that the man tries to punch again, and Yuna glares intensely at him, easily catching the thrown fist. The man gasps as Yuna seethes “Leave her alone.” at him aggressively, dropping his fist only for him to stumble away as quickly as he could in his current state. Jae-eun walks up to them, and stops directly beside Yuna, handing her her telecaster that he had put in it’s case for her. “Thank you,” she says with a forced smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He nods as he glances between her and the girl with the bleeding nose in her arms, deciding to leave them be as he walks out. Yuna’s eyes meet hers again, and this time Hana’s gaze is steady enough to actually see them. Yuna takes in the blood running down her chin and sighs. “Let’s get you home.” she frowns, and Hana can’t even disagree if she wanted to.

 

 

Hana sits at the edge of her bed, twiddling her thumbs as she listens to Yuna gather some things in the adjoined bathroom. They share an apartment, so it’s not like Hana is keeping her away from her home for a while, but she still feels bad though. She’s still a little tipsy, and her nose has stopped bleeding at this point, but it still aches, and even though it isn’t really as bad as before, it’s still not comfortable at all, especially with the dried blood on her face. Her side doesn’t feel as bad as her nose does, thank God he used less force in his second punch. Yuna comes out of the bathroom 2 minutes later with a cloth and a bowl of water.

Hana meets her eyes briefly as she kneels in front of her, placing the bowl down beside her and raising her arms up so she can gently dab at the blood on Hana’s face. It stings at first, but Hana adjusts to it fairly quickly. They’re both silent for a few minutes until Hana finally says, “I’m sorry.”

Yuna smiles softly but doesn’t meet her eyes. “Don’t be. It’s nice to see that you care.” she rolls her eyes, “Although, maybe next time don’t get into a brawl with someone, okay?”

“But he-”

“No buts, Hana. I don’t want you getting hurt over me.” she shakes her head, “Especially by a guy twice your size.”

Hana pouts as Yuna finishes cleaning off her face, standing so that she’s looking down at her. “I could’ve taken him.” She mutters, and Yuna laughs as she takes a step forward, “Any other time I’m sure you could’ve, but let's not test that theory, alright?”

Yuna bends down a little, raising her hand up again to feel Hana’s nose, and Hana winces. Yuna’s eyes flicker to hers briefly. “I’m sorry. Good news, though. I don’t think it’s broken. However, he did get you pretty good.”

“I’ve felt worse.” Hana says, wincing slightly as she crosses her arms because she hit the still sensitive spot on her side. 

She tries her hardest to hide the wince, but Yuna still notices. Her eyes fall to Hana’s abdomen that’s covered by her hoodie and she furrows her eyebrows. She meets Hana’s eyes and reaches forward, placing her hand on her side, and immediately pulling away when Hana winces again. She shakes her head and demands, “Take this off.” while pointing at the hoodie. 

“What?” 

“Take it off. You’re hurt.” Yuna says, her hands tugging at the bottom of the hoodie herself.

Hana allows the hoodie to be pulled off, trying to ignore the ache in her chest at the sight of Yuna throwing it to the side. She bites her lip as Yuna kneels in front of her again, bringing her attention back to Hana’s abdomen. Her eyes widen and she gasps, which makes Hana glance down at herself. There’s a bruise on her side that seems to be about the same size as a fist. Well, that’s fitting, she thinks. Yuna skims her hand lightly across it, and Hana feels goosebumps rise in her wake. “Do you mind if I touch it? I have to check for something.”

Hana shakes her head and Yuna mutters, “I apologize ahead of time.”

Before Hana can question her, Yuna presses down on the skin there. Hana yells in surprise. She does it a few more times but Hana bites her lip again to prevent any more sounds from escaping her. “Well, nothing’s broken from what I can tell. I still think I should bring you to the hospital down the street to check-”

“No!”

Yuna looks back up at her in surprise. “What? Why?”

“My mom works there! What if she sees me?”

Yuna merely glares at her, “Quite frankly, I don’t care if your mom sees you. Not going is a risk I don’t want to take.”

“But-” Once again Hana is cut off. This time though, it’s because Yuna picks her up bridal style, carrying her over to the door. “Yuna!”

“I’m bringing you, so stop arguing!”

 

 

“I don’t see any internal damage, luckily. Just make sure to look after it.” the doctor says as Hana swings her legs back and forth on the examination table. When she looks up, she sees that the doctor is addressing Yuna, not her. 

“I will.” Yuna says with a brief glance at her friend, “Thank you.”

The man smiles, “Just doing my job, Miss. Make sure she doesn’t get into any more trouble,” he says with a chuckle.

“I’ll try. You never know with her though.” Yuna mutters, and the doctor leaves the room with a laugh. 

“I told you.” Hana says as she makes eye contact with her again. 

Yuna doesn’t respond as she helps her off the table. Hana stands up directly in front of her. She looks up from her feet and into Yuna’s eyes, and she sees them flicker down briefly. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” she whispers.

Hana leans in but Yuna’s hands push her back gently by her shoulders. Hana panics, thinking she read the situation wrong but Yuna just frowns at her. “Hana, you’re drunk.” she sighs, and grabs her hand, leading her out of the room, “Let’s go home.”

 

 

The ride home is in complete silence. Hana leans her head against the window. “I’m sorry.” she says again.

At first she thinks that Yuna doesn’t hear her, but she eventually says, “You need to stop apologizing. We’ll talk about everything in the morning. Plus, you need to shower.” she says, the ending accentuated with a smirk that Hana notices when she looks at her.

“Okay.”  
She pulls into the parking lot of their building, helping Hana up to their apartment. Hana showers like she’s told, and when she returns to her room, there is already some clothes laying on her bed. A quick glance at the night table shows that she also left a glass of water with a small note. Hana changes quickly, as she lays down, she reads the note. 

Get some sleep, you dork,  
We’ll talk in the morning.  
That is, if you aren’t too sick to do so.  
-Y


	2. Oh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Remember how you said that I should marry someone like Yuna?”
> 
> Even though she isn’t looking, she can imagine her mom’s eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she replies, “Yes…?”
> 
> “Well… I- uh… how similar are we talking?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-edited so I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes!

The next morning, Hana wakes up with a pounding headache. She winces the second her eyes open, cursing the sun as it shines through her blinds, doing nothing but making her head feel worse. She doesn’t feel nauseous, so that’s good. She never really does when she’s hungover, it’s only ever headaches. She drapes her arm over her eyes, trying to block them from the sun. She hears the door open, and groans at the small chuckle that comes from the other girl. “Morning, sleepyhead. Time to get up,” Yuna whispers as she sits down on the edge of the bed.

 

Hana mumbles something but Yuna is unable to hear it. “What?”

 

“Tell the sun to go away.” Hana whines, and Yuna chuckles at her.

 

Ever the demon, Yuna pulls Hana’s arm away from her eyes, and pins it at her side, laughing all the while at the way Hana’s face contorts in discomfort. After a minute she meets Yuna’s eyes with a glare. Hana’s eyes have adjusted to the new lighting by now, so she can see that Yuna’s face is void of make up. She can feel herself blush at the sight, even though she’s seen it so many times before. This time though, it brings back memories of the night before. When Hana tried to kiss her. She tried to kiss her best friend.

 

“Shit.” she mutters.

 

“I was going to ask you how you feel but I guess that answers my question.” Yuna smiles softly at her.

 

“You said we’d talk.” Hana says, and Yuna’s smile fades a little.

 

She looks down at her lap and then stands up. “After you get dressed and have something to eat.” she says as she walks out of the room and towards the kitchen. 

 

Hana just stares after her for a while, unsure how to take Yuna’s actions. She must have overstepped yesterday. Hana sits up and buries her face in her hands. She shouldn’t have acted on her crush last night. Sure, she was drunk and could probably blame it on that, but it only made things worse.

 

Wait.

 

Her crush?

 

Oh.  _ Oh, shit. _

 

_ That’s  _ what it was. The change in her feelings was a crush. She has a crush on her best friend. Well… maybe crush is the wrong word. ‘In love with’ would probably be more appropriate. Which unfortunately, makes the situation so much worse. She drags herself out of her bed, stretching as she stands. She walks over to her dresser and pulls out the first shirt and pair of pants without looking at them. She changes quickly and brushes her teeth. As she walks out into the kitchen, she sees that Yuna changed as well. She’s now wearing a red button up and black jeans, which is a huge contrast to Hana’s black t-shirt and sweatpants. 

 

When she sits on one of the stools in the kitchen, Yuna finally turns her attention to her. She’s about to say something when her mouth closes, and a small smile forms as she looks Hana up and down. As she meets Hana’s eyes again, there’s a playful glint in them, and it makes Hana feel the stereotypical butterflies in her stomach. “Is that my shirt?” Yuna asks, and then Hana finally glances down at what shirt she took out of the drawer.

 

Sure enough, it’s one of Yuna’s rock band t-shirts. Specifically, the ‘Offspring’ one. She recalls Yuna saying that it was her favourite shirt on multiple occasions, but she doesn’t know how it ended up in her drawer in the first place. “I-I didn’t even look at it before I put it on. I’m so-” Hana tries to apologize out of nervousness, and Yuna shakes her head.

“Don’t worry about it,” she looks up at Hana as she slides a plate with bacon and eggs in front of her, “It’s cute.”

 

Hana chooses not to respond, 100% sure that she’d stumble and mess up anything that she tries to say. Yuna leans against the counter and eats her own food, and no one breaks the silence while they both eat. When they’re done, Yuna grabs her plate and brings it over to the sink, and Hana just slumps awkwardly in her seat. One second it seems like Yuna’s flirting with her, and the next it seems like she’s annoyed. Honestly, it’s confusing the hell out of Hana, even after the headache has faded. 

 

She just sits there as Yuna finishes washing the dishes, awkwardly playing with the hem of her shirt. Well,  _ Yuna’s _ shirt. She tenses as Yuna dries her hands and looks over her shoulder at her. She always seems so confident, and with anyone else, Hana would be too. Hell, if she was her, she would be confident all the time as well. Yuna manages to make the most human things seem elegant, and now that Hana is allowing herself to think this way about her friend, she’s noticing it even more. Yuna hangs the towel up on the handle of the stove, and she comes back over to lean against the counter. “I said we’ll talk, so let’s talk. I want to ask you something first though.”

 

Hana winces slightly, expecting the worst, “Okay.” she says.

 

“Do you remember everything from last night?” Yuna asks, and Hana looks down at her hands that are clasped on the counter. She nods.

 

“Even what happened in the hospital?” Yuna says softly, and Hana nods again, and she can feel a blush spreading across her face.

 

“Good. I want you to know that the only reason I pushed you away is because you were drunk. I would never take advantage of you like that. We should both be in our right minds when something like that happens.” Yuna says as she reaches across the counter, and grabs Hana’s hand, forcing Hana to meet her eyes again.

 

Hana blushes when she noticed that Yuna had said ‘when’ and not ‘if’. It gives Hana a little hope. “You… have feelings for me?” Hana stutters in shock.

 

“Yes, I have for a while, but I wanted you to make the first move. When you were sober anyway.”

 

“So…” Hana starts, and she can see a smirk starting to form on Yuna’s face again, and it makes Hana’s gaze travel downwards before she realizes what she’s doing and forces herself to look back at her eyes, “If I tried again now that we’re both sober, would you let me?”

 

“Without a doubt.” Yuna answers without hesitation. 

 

Yuna’s about to speak again when Hana’s phone starts to ring, and they both sigh. “I don’t have to answer-”

 

“Just answer it. It could be important.”

 

Hana sighs, and gets up from the stool. She walks over to the living room, answering the phone in the process. “Hello?”

 

“Good morning, Hana. How are you feeling today? One of my friends mentioned you were at the hospital yesterday.” 

 

Hana freezes. “Uh, I’m fine. Nothing serious.”

 

“How did you get a bruise on your side anyway? Be honest.”

 

Her mom was not extremely strict, but she’s sure that she wouldn’t want to hear that she got in a drunken brawl with some random dude at a bar. She realizes that the hesitation would instantly tell her mom that whatever she says is going to be a lie. Sighing, she decides to just tell the truth. Maybe she’ll leave out the part where she was drunk, though. “I-um… got into a fight with someone. I’m okay though, don’t worry.”

 

“What? Who?”

 

“I was watching Yuna perform at a bar and got into an argument with some drunk guy. Yuna stopped it before it got bad. You know how I can get sometimes.”

 

She hears her mom sigh on the other side of the line. “You really need to be more careful, Hana.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Yuna was there, though. She helped me get cleaned up and brought me to the hospital.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that. She has always been a good friend to you, hasn’t she?”

 

Hana smiles widely. “She really has.”

 

“Oh, there was something else that I wanted to ask you. Did you want to come have lunch with my friend and I around twelve? I invited her over, and I thought I should ask you too. You can bring Yuna if you’d like.”

 

“Sure, I’ll come. I’ll ask Yuna when I see her.”

 

“Alright, I’ll see you then, sweetheart. I love you.”

 

“Love you too, mom.” she says back and then ends the call. 

 

Just as she slides her phone back into her pocket, she feels arms wrap around her torso, and she glances up at the mirror to see Yuna smiling at her. She can’t help but smile back. When she woke up and remembered what she did the night before, she thought Yuna would hate her. She’s never been so glad to be wrong. They stay like that for a while until Hana turns in her arms so that she’s facing her, and wraps her arms around her neck. “I think we’ve got past this already but I’m going to ask anyway,” Yuna whispers to her, “Will you be my girlfriend?”

 

Hana’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much, and it certainly doesn’t help how her smile only widens more at Yuna’s question. “Only if you’ll be mine.” she says back with a playful tilt of her head.

 

Yuna rolls her eyes with a little chuckle. “Yes, then,” Yuna says as she places a loose strand of Hana’s hair behind her ear, “You dork.”

 

“You love it.” Hana says, then feels a little insecure after. What if Yuna doesn’t feel as strongly about her- “I really do.” Yuna says, immediately ending her concerns.

 

“Is this the part when we kiss?” Hana asks after a moment of comfortable silence.

 

Yuna rolls her eyes again, but Hana gets her answer shortly after when she leans down and finally,  _ finally _ connects their lips. Yuna’s lips are soft, softer than her own, she’s sure. The kiss doesn’t last nearly as long as Hana would have liked, but she doesn’t really have time to complain before Yuna’s lips are back on hers, her head tilting to the side to deepen the kiss. One of Hana’s hands tangles into her hair, and Yuna smiles into their connection. They keep the kiss soft, just enjoying the fact that they can finally do this kind of thing with one another. They break apart around two minutes later, and Yuna rests her forehead against Hana’s. “I’ve been waiting so long to do that.” Yuna says breathlessly.

 

“Me too.” Hana sighs.

 

“Now that it’s happened, it seems kind of pointless that I made myself pine over you for so long.” Yuna muses, and Hana can’t help but agree.

 

When Hana’s mind finally catches up with her, she says, “My Mom invited us to lunch at her house later.” 

 

“Okay. What time?”

 

“Um…Twelve.”

 

“Twelve? Hana you realize that it’s like 11:00 now, right?” Yuna laughs, and Hana glances over at the clock. It reads 11:06. 

 

“Damn it! It’s not my fault you’re so distracting.”

 

“Well, we better get ready quickly or we’ll be late.” Yuna smiles down at her as she pulls away from the embrace, and Hana can’t help but feel sad about the loss of contact.

 

Hana pouts, “But I just wanna stay here with you~.”

 

“I’ll still be with you.” she says and leans forward, kissing her quickly before she heads to her room.

 

Hana stares after her with a smile, and then heads to her own room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s 11:59, and they’re pulling into the driveway of her mother’s house. As Yuna turns the car off and takes off her seatbelt, she meets Hana’s eyes. She smiles reassuringly when she sees the nervous look on Hana’s face. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Yuna asks, and Hana smiles at her concern.

 

“Nothing, I just... I-I think I want to tell my mom.”

 

Yuna’s eyes widen at her statement. “Really? I mean, I’m all for it, but it just happened like an hour and a half ago.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You sure?” Yuna asks.

 

“Yes. Like we said, it was a long time coming. I don’t see why not.”

 

“Okay,” Yuna says, “Shall we?”

 

Hana nods and they both step out of the car. Yuna waits for Hana to walk around and takes her hand into her own. Yuna doesn’t move as Hana walks forward, which causes Hana to look back at her with a raised eyebrow. “You’re absolutely sure?”

 

“Positive.” Hana replies.

 

Yuna smiles and follows after Hana as she starts walking again. Hana walks somewhat in front of her, knocking gently on the door. Yuna blushes a little, something that goes unnoticed by the smaller girl, because Hana doesn’t let go of her hand as the door opens, and an older woman sharing some of Hana’s traits stands there with a huge smile on her face. She has the same hazel eyes as Hana, and the same wavy brown hair. It always made Yuna wonder what Hana inherited from her father, but Hana hasn’t mentioned him before, so she assumes it’s a rough topic. Hana will tell her when she’s ready, and Yuna doesn’t pry. “Hana! Yuna! I’ve missed you two so much!” 

 

The woman rushes forward and wraps them both in a hug. They hug back, and Yuna meets Hana’s eyes through the hug. Through the years she’s known Hana, her mom has become somewhat of a mother figure for Yuna too. It’s always just been her and her dad, as her mother died when she was 7. Their parents are friends, and they ended up meeting because of that. Yuna’s thankful for it. “We’ve missed you too, Mrs. Song.” Yuna says.

 

As Hana’s mom pulls away from the hug and Hana’s hand falls from Yuna’s, she shakes her head. “How many times do I need to tell you to just call me Mina? You’re always so formal.” Mina says with a wave of her hand.

 

“Sorry, Mina. Habit.” Yuna shrugs.

 

Mina smiles, “Such a polite girl. Marry someone like her.” she says pointing to Yuna as she turns to Hana.

 

Hana blushes and looks down at her feet, shoving both of her now free hands into the pockets of her jeans. “Come in guys, I have to introduce you to my friend, Asami.” Mina says as she ushers them inside, and as they stop in the kitchen, their eyes fall upon a girl who doesn’t seem to be that much older than them with long wavy black hair and emerald eyes smiling at them from her place leaning against the counter. She seems to be about Yuna’s height, and looks to be in her late 20’s or early 30’s. She steps forward and bows to each of them. “Nice to meet you two. Hana, and Yuna, I assume?”

 

Hana nods. “Yes, I’m Hana, and this is Yuna.” 

 

“Nice to meet you.” Yuna says.

 

She swears, if she hadn’t met Hana all those years ago, she would be the most introverted person ever. She hates meeting new people, but something about being with Hana makes it easier. “Shall we?” Hana’s mom says as she reaches for some plates. All the girls nod at the same time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As they’re all finishing up their food, a phone starts to ring. At first Hana thinks it’s hers again, but then realizes two things. She literally has no one that would be calling her (The only two people that do are in the room with her now), and that it’s not her ringtone. Asami pushes away from the table as she pulls out her phone before standing, “Sorry, it’s my wife. She’s looking after our 3 month old daughter so I need to take this.”

 

“Take your time, dear.” Mina says without hesitation. Asami smiles at her before walking out of the room with the phone to her ear.

 

Hana watches Asami as she leaves the room in shock. Then, she smiles. If her mother is friends with this lady and is okay with her being married to a woman, Hana shouldn’t encounter any problems. She hopes so anyway. “You should meet her daughter.” her mother says with a giggle, and Hana returns her attention to her, “She’s so cute!”

 

“I’m sure she is, but I’m terrible with kids. You know that, Mom. I’d probably manage to drop her somehow.” Hana laughs in response. 

 

Yuna shakes her head with a smile, “I’m sure you’d be fine.”

 

“Yeah, I would be. The baby wouldn’t be though.”

 

Yuna meets her eyes again, and they maintain eye contact for a second until Yuna rolls her eyes and punches her lightly in the arm. Her mother chuckles at their bickering, “So, how’ve you been Yuna? It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. What have you done lately?”

 

“I’ve been well, thank you. Just trying to keep your daughter in check.” she says, narrowly avoiding a punch from Hana at her arm.

 

Mina smiles warmly at her, and Yuna returns the gesture. “Thank you for that. I’m sure she’s a handful.”

 

“Mom!” Hana whines.

 

“Argue all you want, tokki. She’s not wrong.” Yuna chides in response.

 

Hana pouts and the other two woman laugh again, before Asami walks back into the room. Asami walks over to her chair, and picks up her jacket. “I’m sorry I have to leave so early, something’s come up.”

 

Mina’s eyebrows knit together as she inquires, “Is everything okay?”

  
Asami gives Mina a quick hug, and bows to Yuna and Hana before walking over to the door. “It’s Korra’s first time alone with Talia. She asked for my help,” Asami shrugs, “Korra didn’t grow up around any other kids so she isn’t really sure what to do with them. She trying though.”

 

“Ah. Good luck, Asami. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Of course, and thank you.” Asami smiles before she jogs out the door. 

 

Yuna’s the first to move after she leaves, standing up to grab everyone’s plates and bring them to the kitchen. “You don’t need to do that.” Mina says.

 

Yuna glances over her shoulder with a smile but doesn’t stop walking. “Nonsense. You prepared the food for us. This is my thank you.”

 

“You’re a very sweet girl.” Mina replies.

 

Again, Hana pouts, “You’re making me look bad in my own mother’s house.”

 

Yuna scoffs as she lowers the plates into the sink, glancing back at Hana with a raised eyebrow. “You’re welcome to help if you want.” she says with a smirk.

 

Hana scratches the back of her neck, “Actually,” she starts but then pauses for a minute, looking Yuna in the eye, “I wanted to talk to my mom about something.”

 

Yuna’s features soften as she quickly realizes what Hana means. She nods, “Go ahead.”

 

The kitchen and dining room of the house are joined together, completely open Hana doesn’t bother to move to a private place, as Yuna knows and is part of the thing she wants to talk about anyway. She clasps her hands in her lap, and looks at her mom for a minute before the concern evident on her features proves to be too much, and she looks away. Her gaze ends up falling on Yuna, and she can’t help but notice the way a few strands of hair have fallen into her face. With a smile, her eyes finally end up staying on her hands that are still clasped in her lap. “Remember how you said that I should marry someone like Yuna?”

 

Even though she isn’t looking, she can imagine her mom’s eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she replies, “Yes…?”

 

“Well… I- uh… how similar are we talking?”

 

She meets her mom's eyes with a nervous smile. She hears Yuna release a small laugh from her place at the sink with a quiet whisper of, “Oh my God, Hana.”

 

Hana decides to just continue for herself, “I mean,” she shrugs, “How would you feel if I told you I was dating her?”

 

Her mom’s eyes finally widen in realization and shock. “Oh, Hana!” she smiles widely and gets up from her seat to walk around the table and wrap her daughter in a hug. It all happens so fast that Hana doesn’t even realize what’s going on at first, but then she returns the hug with a sigh as tears start to form uncontrollably at the corners of her eyes. “You’d be okay with that?” Hana mutters into her mother’s shoulder. 

 

Her mother pulls away and forces her to look at her, “I’m more than okay with it! You two have always worked so well together. And Hana,” she reaches up to cup her daughter’s face, “I love you, and I’m so proud of you. I would never think less of you for something like this.”

 

Hana pulls her mom back into a tight embrace. She can hear Yuna walking over to them, and she stops just before them. She pulls away from her mother to look at her with a smile. She still looks nervous, most likely because she’s now re-meeting Mina as Hana’s girlfriend. “I’m glad she’s with someone that I know will take good care of her.” her mother says sincerely. 

 

She notices Yuna’s eyes widen as her mother steps towards her, taking one of her hands into both of her own. “I never thought I’d trust anyone with my daughter’s life.” Yuna glances down at their hand and risks a quick glance to her girlfriend, who just smiles at her before she returns her attention to the woman in front of her, “But I’ve seen how you two are together throughout the years, and I don’t think I’ll ever trust anyone more with her.”

 

Yuna’s speechless. Her mouth falls open, and she feels like a fish out of water with the way her mouth opens and closes fruitlessly. Immediately, all of the tension she felt fades away with the smile she’s getting from the elder Song. Suddenly, Hana gasps from her place standing off to the side. Both Mina and Yuna turn their attention to her out of confusion, and Hana is staring at Yuna with one of the biggest smiles they’ve ever seen. Hana raises a hand and points at Yuna’s face with her index finger, giggling uncontrollably as she sees her eyes flicker down briefly at it before returning to her own. “You’re blushing!” Hana exclaims, “I’ve never seen you blush before!  _ Ever _ ! Oh my God!”

 

Yuna scrunches up her face in embarrassment and it only serves to fuel Hana’s excitement. Yuna doesn’t get flustered easily. Hell, it doesn’t seem that anything  _ ever  _ phases her. When Hana takes into account what her mother had said to make her blush, it makes her so much happier. Her mother’s approval means so much to Yuna, and Hana finds that fact so endearing. 

 

Mina laughs at her outburst, and Yuna’s blush deepens. “Well, I-”

 

Immediately after Mina drops her hand, Yuna’s gaze falls to the floor. Hana rushes forward and wraps her in a tight hug, Yuna’s hands still hanging limply at her sides. “You’re so cute!” Hana says, and Yuna glares down at the top of her head. 

 

Despite the glare, Yuna finds herself returning the embrace as she half-heartedly mutters, “No, I’m not.” into Hana’s hair. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I still can’t believe you blushed.”  Hana says as they walk down the hallway to their apartment hand-in-hand, “You’re always so apathetic! It was nice to see you flustered.”

 

Yuna rolls her eyes as she pulls her key out of her pocket, “Yeah, yeah.” she sighs.

 

“My God, how did I ever think you were like a demon?” Hana muses as Yuna unlocks the door pushing it open and walking inside ahead of her, “Maybe a big  _ baby  _ is more accurate.” she laughs.

 

Her laugh is cut off however, when Yuna pulls her inside the apartment, closing the door behind her before pushing her up against it. She pins Hana’s hands above her head with one hand in one swift motion, the other resting on the door beside Hana’s head. Hana gapes at her, stunned by the turn of events. She leans close to her, her lips merely millimeters away from Hana’s and whispers, “Should I remind you?”

 

Yuna’s other hand makes its way onto Hana’s shoulder, then down to her elbow before sliding onto her stomach, stopping just above her navel. “I-” Hana stutters, but is cut off by Yuna’s lips meeting hers in a kiss different from the one before. 

 

Hana reciprocates after the initial shock fades and deepens the kiss. She feels a shiver go down her spine when Yuna bites her lower lip as she pulls away, opening her eyes in a way that makes Hana turn crimson red. This time, when Yuna leans in, Hana meets her halfway. The kiss steadily gets more heated for a few minutes. Then, Hana feels Yuna start to smirk against her lips. She pulls away abruptly and takes a few steps back, leaving Hana heaving to catch her breath against the door. Yuna winks and saunters out of the room, and Hana just stares after her. 

 

Eventually, her thought process starts working again, and her mind connects the puzzle pieces. She had been wondering how she thought of Yuna as a demon, and then… “Oh.”

 

 _That damn_ _tease_.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for Moonshine, folks! I hope you enjoyed my story! Feel free to leave a comment :P

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are more than welcome!
> 
> Chapter two will hopefully be up soon <3


End file.
